what happened at the chatroom at night
by rain is not always wet
Summary: prussia liked to chat... eventhough there are nobody... he just stayed there.. what he witnessed? it just made him thought "why me?"... should he even be considered lucky? i'll try to get everybody involved.. even the dead ones..
1. Chapter 1: evil fangirl

**...**

**TheAwesomestest: **And _that _is where babies came from ;D

**England'sAjerkdesu-yo: **O_O!

**TheAwesomestest: **told you I'm too awesome to be stupid

***England'sAjerkdesu-yo is now of line***

**TheAwesomestest: **wha- D: guess he just can't stand my awesomeness u

**TheAwesomestest: **... he's to naive to handle the awesome me... (kesesese)

**TheAwesomestest: **...

**TheAwesomestest: **... i wonder if there's an age restriction for awesome?

**TheAwesomestest: **...

**TheAwesomestest: **...

**...**

***Unknown is now online***

***Customer-service is now online***

**Unknown: **hye Hungary! (waves madly from here)

**Customer-service: **shhhh! I told you, _DO NOT _mention our name when we're doing business, Taiwan!

**Unknown: **but you just did it too :D

**Customer-service: **okay, okay... (sigh) just.. don't do it again!

**Unknown: **... =.= ...

**Customer-service: **what?

**Unknown: **_someone _is having their PMS I guess (hehe)

**Customer-service: **... is it really that obvious? ...

**Unknown: **yes! C: you really should learn to handle it you know... especially when you're around Prussia... who can tell how much longer he could stand those frying pans

**Customer-service: **I'm more worried if he found out about me...

**Unknown: **I don't think he will, he's too dense

***Hatsunemiku is now online***

**Hatsunemiku: **konichiwa ladies (bows)

**Unknown:** hi japan! (waves madly... again)

**Customer-service: **HEY! I told you!

**Unknown:** *cough_PMScough*_

**Hatsunemiku: **0/0

**Customer-service: =**/=, uuhh... lets get going... shall we?

**Unknown: **okay!

**Hatsunemiku:** *cough* the latest package had just arrived at my house... you guys can come to pick it up later

**Unknown:** Yay! Anything new?

**Hatsunemiku:** actually... (smirk)

**Unknown:** 0.0 ?

**Customer-service: **what? 0.0

**Hatsunemiku:** a couple or two is categorised in... ms0310

**Unknown:** ! NO. WAY

**Customer-service: **OMG

**Hatsunemiku:** yes, its getting popular and I guarantee we'll be satisfied

***Marry_meRussia is now online***

**Customer-service: **...your user name is not very secretive... (unpleased)

**Marry_meRussia:** ...?

**Unknown:** PMS (shrug)

**Marry_meRussia:** oh... your not very good at

**Customer-service: **I KNOW! I KNOW! JUST FORGET ABOUT IT ALREADY!

**Hatsunemiku:** u/u ,*cough* soooooo... you're here to make a reservation?

**Marry_meRussia:** ...

**Unknown:** :D!

**Hatsunemiku:** ... ouo

**Customer-service: **... which one?

**Marry_meRussia:** ... bmw_69 ... v8hd225...

**Unknown:** KYAAAAAAAA! (nosebleed, faint, dies)

**Hatsunemiku:** (cries of happiness) th-thank... you... thank you so much (bawl into laptop)

**Customer-service: **you made me proud dear... you made me proud

***EveryonemustDIE is now online***

**EveryonemustDIE: **guten tag everyone ^^

**Hatsunemiku:** so nice of you to join us senpai (bows)

**Marry_meRussia:** ...

**Unknown:** hellllooooo XD

**Customer-service: **your user name is creepy... =n=,

**EveryonemustDIE :** ...PMS?

**Customer-service: **lets not get to that again...

**EveryonemustDIE:** i see you gals (and guy) got the news?

**Unknown:** YES!

**Marry_meRussia:** she's the one that gave me the original...

**Hatsunemiku:** 0o0! You never fail to amaze me senpai (bows lower)

**EveryonemustDIE:** no,no its my pleasure ^.^

**Customer-service: **we'll meet at the usual at 6... i'll treat you and Belarus for lunch before we go..

**Unknown:** you just use belarus' real name ^u^

**Customer-service: **IT'S ALREADY THAT OBVIOUS!

**Marry_meRussia:** ...PMS...

***Marry_meRussia is now offline***

**Customer-service: ** OWH COME ON!

**Hatsunemiku:** 0/0,...um... good luck?

***Hatsunemiku is now offline***

**Customer-service: **WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

**Unknown:** PMS~ (snicker)

***Unknown is now offline***

**Customer-service: **what...

**EveryonemustDIE:** ...

**Customer-service: **...

**EveryonemustDIE:** ^^

***EveryonemustDIE is now offline***

**Customer-service: **... (facepalm) ...today is _so _not my day...

***Customer-service is now offline***

**TheAwesomestest: **...wth...

***TheAwesomestest is now offline***

-on-the-way-to-the-world-meeting-

Germany: seriously bruder, how long are you going to keep up with this nonsense?

Prussia: nein! Its not a nonsense! I'm DEAD serious here!

Germany: why should i care if that... umm.. Hungary

Prussia: is having her PMS! (insert blushing Germany) But that's not the point! I tell you, those girls (and japan) are EEEVVVIIILL!

Germany: look (facepalm)... it... it could be anything, _anybody_... they could just be roleplaying... or..or ... maybe its just your dream...

Prussia: (he knows about RP?) weeeessssttt... they're planning something! I'm sure of it! And their leader is a lunatic...

Germany: aaannnddd... why do need you tell _me_ more importantly?

Prussia: (s)he speak _german_... (s)he could be the next Hitler or something...

Germany: ...

Prussia: ...

Germany: ...

Prussia: ... I ... *cough* ... I'll... just... go now...

Germany: ... you do that...

_**I can't really imagine Prussia complain about it to somebody else...**_

_**So...**_

_**I'll just write about him complaining to Germany...**_

_**Although... it is possible that he'll go to Austria, France, Spain, or England (okay, not England)**_

_**I just don't know what kind of reaction they'll give**_


	2. Chapter 2: schizophrenia scandivania

**TheAwesomestest: **_that _is what I told (type) to him... no harm done...

**perfectGentleman:** ...

**TheAwesomestest: **what? Curiosity is not a sin, you can't just sue (kill/curse/torture) me cuz i gave him some awesome knowledge

**perfectGentleman:** ...

**TheAwesomestest: **how's the little guy anyway? Seen him around?

**perfectGentleman:** ...

**TheAwesomestest:** bushy brows?

**perfectGentleman:**...OHMYGOD! You just corrupted his mind!

**TheAwesomestest: **?wha-?

**perfectGentleman:** i always knew you're a sadist but... but... he's just a kid! Are you really _that _heartless?

**TheAwesomestest:** HEY! I'm _not _a sadist! What's wrong with the kid anyway?

***perfectGentleman is now offline***

**theAwesomestest: **what's wrong with everybody today?

***stoicSwedishhusband is now online***

***moiMoi_santa is now online***

***KINGofSCANDIVANIA is now online***

***LicoriceLiqourice is now online***

***crushingOgre is now online***

**LicoriceLiqourice: **(yawn) i still don't get it why we should discuss about it at this time at night...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA: **_because..._ everybody is asleep right now...

**stoicSwedishhusband: **we could just meet at _my _house...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA: **we can't risk bringing attention

**moiMoi_santa:** but you just said everybody is asleep

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA: **it'll be even _more _suspicious to drive out at night

**crushingOgre:** then we'll meet at day

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA: **_anybody _can come at day, we'll get busted!

**moiMoi_santa: **i don't think its much of a big deal ^^

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA: **YES IT IS! ITS A _VERY, VERY _BIG DEAL!

**licoriceLiqourice: **_Finland! _We had talked about this before!

**moiMoi_santa: **sorry! Sorry!

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA: **DON'T YOU ACT LIKE ITS NOTHING! THEN I'LL MAKE SURE _YOU'LL _BE NOTHING!

**crushingOgre:** Denmark! Calm down!

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** HOW _CAN _I CALM DOWN? YOU THINK ITS NOTHING TOO NOR?

**stoicSwedishHusband:** take your medicine Denmark...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** IS EVERYTHING NOTHING? WHAT IS SOMETHING THEN? ANYTHING?

**moiMoi_santa:** relax, please... forget what i said

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** FORGET? FORGET? I DON'T WANT TO FORGET IT! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF JUST LIKE YOUR GIFT WRAPER!

**moiMoi_santa:** Eeeeeeppp!

**licoriceLiqourice:** this is getting out of hand.. he'll break the computer!

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** WHY CAN'T I HEAR ANYTHING? I'M SHOUTING BUT I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! SHUT UP!

**crushingOgre:** you're worried about the computer?

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** STOP IT! ITS TOO LOUD! WHY AM I DEAF? MY THROAT HURTS BUT I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING!

**licoriceLiqourice: **i always borrow it when doing assignments... save my bill..

**moiMoi_santa:** Den-san, if you be good, you'll get present early this year...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** I'M NOT... TELL ME I'M NOT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

**crushingOgre:** got a point there... maybe i should too...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** I'M NOT LOOKING FOR IT! NO! I'M NOT! OR I AM NOT _NOT _ LOOKING FOR IT? WHAT AT I'M LOOKING AT?

**licoriceLiqourice:** that won't be good... we have to share..

**moiMoi_santa:** you guys... am i the only that cares about what's happening here? (sigh)

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** I'M NOT LOOKING AT ANYTHING! ITS NOTHING! NOTHING THAT IT HAD EVER BEEN SOMETHING! GO AWAY!

**stoicSwedishhusband:** how could he still type it if he's like _that_?

**srushingOgre:** well... for the time being... we should stop him from breaking it

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** ITS THERE! ITS MOVING TOO FAST! SLOW IT DOWN! NO, DON'T MAKE IT STOP! SHUT UP!

**moiMoi_santa:** should we give him a call?

**licoriceLiqourice:** didn't he just said he was deaf?

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** I WAN'T IT! GIVE IT TO ME! STAY AWAY! EVERYTHING IS SPINNING!  
BUT I'M NOT MOVING! STOP!

**crushingOgre:** you actually paid attention?

**licoriceLiqourice:** (shrugged) still.. he won't answer even if we called

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** SCREAM! SHOUT IT OUT! DO IT! JUST DO IT! SCREAM IT OUT LOUD ALREADY! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING! I DON'T WANNA BE DEAF!

**moiMoi_santa:** ;n; he's scarring me...

**stoicSweddishhusband:** still wondering how he still can type...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** NOTHING IS ANWERING ME! I HADN'T ASKED ANYTHING! GIVE ME ANSWERS! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUP!

**crushingOgre:** just get this over with Sweden... its getting late

**stoicSwedishhusband:** sure... you guys wait a bit...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** I'M CHOKING! I DON'T WANT TO BREATH YET! PULL IT OUT! WAIT! I NEED IT! STAY AWAY! I DON'T WANNA SEE THIS! BUT ITS NOTHING! WHY IS NOTHING HURTING ME?

**stoicSwedishhusband:** nothing is not something but it can be anything

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** BUT... ITS STILL THERE! WHAT IS IT? ITS SCARRING ME! BUT I WANT IT!

**stoicSwedishhusband:** you said it yourself... its nothing

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** WHY CAN I SEE IT IF ITS NOTHING? STOP IT! MY EAR HURTS! SHUT UP!

**stoicSwedishhusband:** then.. i want you to do something...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** NO! I DON'T WANNA DO ANYTHING!

**stoicSwedishhusband:** anything can be nothing... i want you to _something_

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA: **WHAT IS SOMETHING? ITS EVERYTHING!

**stoicSwedishhusband:** nothing can be anything which is a part of everything.. something is just something

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** WHAT?

**stoidSwedishhusband: **first of.. turn off the caps...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** ...

**stoicSwedishhusband:** have you turn it off Denmark?

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA: **...yes ...

**stoicSwedishhusband:** good... now see that thing on the monitor? Take it and tell me the colour..

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** red...

**stoicSwedishhusband:** (what's that?) try again...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** ... white...

**stoicSwedishhusband:** now.. take off the wrapper... eat it and tell me what it taste like...

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** ...

**stoicSwedishhusband:** Denmark?

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** IT TASTE LIKE MY AXE? How did _that _get there D: ?

**stoicSwedishhusband:** okay guys... he's back to normal

**licoriceLiqourice:** I can't see any logic or sanity whatsoever in your method Sweden... but it worked

**crushingOgre:** how does he even _know_ how his axe taste like?

**moiMoi_santa:** hi Den-san, what've you been doing yesterday?

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** yesterday was awesome! I went swimming with the mermaids XD

**moiMoi_santa:** ^^ really? How's Marrie?

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** ITS JOLLY!

**moiMoi_santa:** Eeeeeeeppp! JOLLY! Jolly! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (begging for mercy)

**crushingOgre:** and i thought _I _was obsessed with mythical beings.. (sigh)

**licoriceLicorice:** i like Jolly... she made good candy...

**stoicSwedishhusband:** (sigh) soooo... where are we gonna have tea tomorrow?

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** ... (what are we talking about again?)owh yeah! Almost forgot about that! Come at my house after the meeting, it'll be a suprise! CX

**licoriceLiqourice:** i hope its not on the roof again... (glares)

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** nope! But PROMISE! Don't. Tell. ANYBODY!

**crushingOgre:** yeah, yeah... just... go to bed already

**KINGofSCANDIVANIA:** roger that!

***KINGofSCANDIVANIA is now offline***

**moiMoi_santa: **... I'm worried if he lose it in public...

**licoriceLiqourice:** he won't... just as long as nobody gave him a Danish roll

**crushingOgre:** i don't mind actually... i always hoped that he'll snap when he went drinking with that stupid friend trio... if we're lucky, he'll kill all three of them

**stoicSwedishhusband:** that's enough everyone... lets just consider ourselves lucky that we have to go through this once every month...

***moiMoi_santa is now offline***

***licoriceLiqourice is now offline***

***crushingOgre is now offline***

***stoicSwedishhusband is now offline***

**TheAwesomestest: **...mein gott...

**TheAwesomestest: **at least i won't _have _to tell west about this...

-#-#-#-#-#-

Germany: why not? I made too much and we won't be able to finish it ourselves...

Prussia: Yes i can! Give it all to me!

Germany: no... you can't... you'll waste it for... stuffing Austria's piano or something..

Prussia: then... Give it to... Italy, or Japan, or France, or Romano, or... or...

Germany: (Romano?) he's our neighbour and we(you) still owe him for dragging you home the other day and the other day before and don't forget when he had to chop off-

Prussia: nein west! Nein! Bitte! He has an axe and you'll die!

Germany: what does that have anything to do with me giving Denmark a few Danish roles?


End file.
